A Lost Jedi
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: First-person. A Jedi Master  is sent after a Sith Lord when a Force portal forces them into the Halo universe. The Jedi searches for his way home as he helps Humanity face the Covenant and their new ally, the Sith Lord. On hold. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter one

SORRY THAT THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT AND THERE IS NOT MUCH ACTION IN IT. BUT THE LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE I PROMISE!

* * *

We moved as if we were one. Our light sabers hummed and sparked as they clashed together. I scowled and made a downward strike with my saber.

"Come back with me," I said again. " I may be able to keep the council from putting you in jail for the rest of your life!"

My opponent, a twenty-year old, brown haired, blue eye-slowly turning red- Sith Lord named Pynth hissed in reply. He pushed me back with the Force and looked for an escape. He found one.

In the ruins of an ancient city, there was one building more than partially intact. Pynth sprinted for it, going even faster thanks to the Force. I ran after him. I stumbled over a piece of wood and cursed these ruins and abandoned planet.

"Good-bye puny Jedi. You will be the first casualty of the war hahaha," Pynth yelled.

I Force jumped to the platform he was on and threw a 300 pound boulder after him. As I ran after the boulder, it disappeared and a black vortex was flying at me.

"What's that?" I asked Pynth.

He just laughed as the vortex slammed into my body. Then blackness overwhelmed me…

* * *

I woke up to someone standing over me and talking.

"Weird armor. Think he's human?" the person above me asked. He wore bulky green armor.

"Gotta be. Covies don't have armor like that and it has a human shape. Probably ONI," someone out of my field of vision replied.

_Human? What do you mean am I human? _I thought. _oh! I still have on my _beskar'gam. _but what's a Covee?_

I slid the integrated vibroblade out of it's slot barely. Then it happened. I jumped up and tackled the man in green armor, using the Force to grab my light saber on my way up. I spun the saber so it was facing out behind me, and at the man I couldn't see and putting my vibroblade under the green man's chin.

"Whoa! He's fast Chief," the man behind me stated. "Um person in the white armor, can you hear me?"

I turned my head and saw a black man with a cigar in his mouth. He had his hands in the air and was smirking. The man under me threw a punch, but thanks to my Force senses, I dodged easily enough and shoved my blade up. I stopped just as I began to draw blood.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "who's side are you on?"

"I'm Sgt. Avery Johnson UNSC Marine Corp," the black man replied. "Who are you?"

I stood up, but kept my saber pointed at the men. "I'm Jedi Master Skirik Peres. What's a Covee? I'm not familiar with that race. And what is the UNSC?"

"You don't know about the Covenant? They're an alien race that is bent on destroying the human population. We are down to one planet-our last planet- Earth. Now what kind of armor is that and what kind of weapon is that?"

"This armor is _beskar'gam_. And this weapon is a light saber. All Jedi have them, including myself," I lowered the weapon a little bit and surveyed my surroundings. We were in a small concrete room with one chair and a bed against the far right wall. "Where are we?"

The man in green answered, "We are on Earth. This is a basement. Sgt. Johnson heard a noise, came down here and found you on the ground."

"Okay. Do you know how I can get home? Obviously I'm in a different galaxy or universe for that matter. I was in the middle of ba-"

I was cut off by a messenger.

"Master Chief, the Covies are attacking!" he stopped when he saw me. "And what shall do with our guest?"

Johnson looked at me and asked "Do you wanna try fightin?" I shrugged and nodded. "He's fighting with us. Get the men ready."

I followed them outside and knew this was going to be… _interesting._


	2. A new Battle

We came out of the basement onto a high wall. All the soldiers lined on the right side. I looked over Johnson's shoulder and saw a strange sight. I saw a tall-seven feet to be precise- alien stood in front of more than two hundred T-shaped vehicles. The engines were running.

"What is that?" I asked.

Sgt. Johnson looked at me. "The alien is an Elite. The vehicles are their light ground vehicles, they're called Ghosts."

The "Elite" got into the only unmanned "Ghost" and started forward. The Marines started shouting orders and opening fire. The rockets had little effect on the assault, killing only ten, if that.

"You aren't going to be able to stop them," I remarked.

"Maybe not us," Master Chief replied. "but you. Show us what you can do with that light saber."

I shrugged, stepped forward and extended my arms. I used the Force and crashed the front line-about twenty-two. The second wave lost more when they crashed into the wreckage of the first line. Cheers erupted.

I fell back and coughed, my energy depleted. The defenders launched more rockets and destroyed another large group and sent the remaining ones running. I was the center of attention after the threat was eliminated.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"The Force. I made the vehicles command my will, I guess you could say," I replied, looking around.

The Marine looked puzzled. "What's 'The Force'?"

I looked at them and spent the next hour explaining what the Force was, how every living being had midi-chlorians. Pretty much everything I could think of. The base-whoever wasn't on guard duty at least- was enraptured by my stories.

"Well, would you want to help us in our war 'till you find out how to get back?" Johnson asked. "We could use your abilities A LOT."

I thought about it for a second before nodding. "I would be grateful to help out."

Later that night

I was put in the room they found me in. they thought it would be fitting. I sat on the bed and looked around. I soon crossed my legs and fell into a deep meditation to find a solution to my predicament.

"He's in here," I heard someone whisper.

I heard more people talking outside. My hand went to my saber._ Don't kill them, _I heard in my head._ These people need all the help they can get, Skirik._

_Yes Master Yoda _I replied.

I retracted my hand and stood up. I still wore my _beskar 'gam,_ so I decided to use my vibroblade. The people outside clicked off safeties on their weapons. They kicked the door down.

"Well, that sucks," I muttered.

Two people ran behind me while two more stepped in front. All four raised weapons and fired. My left hand came up and the projectiles stopped- mid-flight. They were tranquilizers I noticed. I took a step back and grabbed both men behind me. My arms swung forward, and the men with them. They crashed into the wall.

The two men in front moved in. the guy on my left sprinted forward and threw a right hook. I blurred into action. My left hand came up and caught his fist, while my right hand punched deep into his gut. My vibroblade slid out then back in.

Two darts cane at me. My right hand twisted and the Force stopped their flight. The man in front of me fell. His partner was in his place before I could react. He smirked as his fist slammed into my face.

As I stumbled back, he pulled a pistol out and fired.

"Guess ONI will have to examine your _dead _body," he said.

I stood, mouth agape, clutching my chest. The last thing I saw was Master Chief and Johnson bursting in the room and a Marine shoving a canister into my chest. My chest filled with ice and I shivered before I blacked out.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw I was in a hospital-type building. Two men stood at the door. I lifted my head and saw Sgt. Johnson seated in a chair in the right corner.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," he said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You wake up and get knocked out again before a day passes, then you stay out for forty-eight hours. Real nice man."

A grin spread across my face. "What happened to my assailants? I left 'em in pretty bad shape."

Johnson thought about it for a split second. "All but two are in the infirmary. One is dead and the other had nothing wrong with him. And you were right, you did mess 'em up."

Suddenly, Master Chief burst into the room leaving six Marines outside. "Johnson, we got a problem. ONI is on it's way to 'collect' Skirik. Or as they want to call him 'specimen'." he handed Johnson an Assault Rifle and gave me a my light saber. "Your _beskar 'gam _is on the counter there."

I grabbed my weapon and swung my legs over the bed rail. "Thanks Master Chief."

"Call me John."

I nodded and put my armor on. We walked out side the room to the hallways bustling with activity.

Eight Marines stood outside with more overturning tables and beds for cover. Doctors cowered in rooms with the patients. It looked like they were preparing to fight of the entire Separatist army.

"Why are there so many Marines?" I asked, my face quizzical.

"ONI is bringing more than three platoons," John said. "and two Spartans. We need you to help us. Don't kill just knock out."

"Will do."

I went to a window and looked out. We were surrounded on all sides by Marines and Warthogs. Ten Marines entered and shouts came floating up from two stories down, the first floor.

I put my hand up and threw four more into the concrete wall. They slumped to the ground as two more hit a Warthog and overturned it. Chaos erupted.

I walked from the window and headed for the stairs. I got there as John and Sgt. Johnson came bounding up.

"Where you goin?" John asked.

"To the first floor. I'm going to help , like I said I would," I replied., pushing past him

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "No. it's hectic down there. We would have a hard time protecting you."

"Then don't come down with me."

"No. we need to assign a guard to you. Remember your wound?" John replied, gesturing at my bandaged chest.

"Oh, that? I don't need to worry about it. I have Jedi healing powers," I laughed.

We headed down stairs to find the fight in our faces. One man ran by and kicked another. The expression on my face asked the question for me.

Johnson cocked his rifle and said, "Our men have a blue streak running down their backs and chest. Also on the shoulder plates too. The enemy has plain green and gray. Go have fun, be back here in an hour, if you can, if not then whistle, scream, and press the COM three times for us to come to you." he saw the look on my unhelmeted face and said quickly, "We found out we have the same frequencies you do, so switch to channel three when you get your helmet on. K?"

I put my helmet on and ran ahead, down a corridor and found myself in a small skirmish. It was close quarters, my specialty.

_Our men have blue streaks running down their backs and chest. Also on the shoulder plates too._

_A woman in gray ran forward, knife in front of her, trying to stab me. My vibroblade slid out and caught her shoulder before she reached me and stopped her cold._

"_It's the target," someone in the crowd yelled._

_All heads turned my way. Some Marines formed a barrier in front of me while my saber came out. The fight was on. _


	3. Retaking the base

I jumped back and the Assault Rifle's bayonet missed. Another Marine came up and tackled the man.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. "We can handle them."

I shook my head and punched another man as Johnson busted into the room. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. He led me back upstairs.

"Why did you pull me out?" I asked.

"The Spartans just showed up," he panted. "Gotta get you out before they get to you."

We met and John and a ten man escort. He nodded and we sprinted down a hall before stopping in our tracks. The Spartans had found us.

A captain stepped forward and said, "Hello gentlemen. If you would please step aside and let us collect the specimen, then we won't need to hurt you."

"Why would we want to hand him over?" John asked.

"Ahhh, Spartan, I forgot to tell you I had a gift for you." He pointed at the green behemoths behind him. "These two are you team, you didn't forget did you?"

John swallowed. "How could I?"

"Good. You two, get the specimen any way you can, lethal force if necessary."

My eyes popped wide.

"No," said the Spartan on the right, a girl. "Those who disobey orders are trash. Those who leave friends and fight them are worse then trash."

A/N: Notice the little Naruto quote? Well I kinda got the quote

My mouth turned into a grin as the girl knocked the captain out with a punch to the face. We ran forward, the two Spartans joining with us. We rounded a corridor and came to a hallway full of Marines, the front row prone, the next kneeling and the next standing.

I stared as the two new Spartans walked in front of us calmly and sprinted forward, reaching the blockade before the CO could say fire. Three Marines in the back turned and ran outside while the rest squeezed their triggers- aiming for the threat within their midst. John ran after them, motioning for us to follow.

"Man, its good we got two more on our side!" one man next to me said.

I nodded and force threw the doors fifteen feet out straight, meaning to push anyone behind away. We ran outside and skidded to a stop. Four Warthogs had their guns trained on us, more than twenty more Marines behind cover.

"Stand down and hand the specimen over!" someone called through a bullhorn.

I walked to the front of our group and threw my hands out, causing everyone to fire at once. The bullets bounced off a blue shimmering half circle. Glancing back, I took a step forward and threw the force wall against a dumpster-and the four Marines behind it.

Before anyone could aim again, a female voice shouted, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" every head turned to look behind the new Marine barricade. A woman with a lab coat, glasses and gray hair came walking up to me with another contingent of Marines behind her. "Hello, my name is Doctor Halsey. Are you the one causing this entire ruckus?" she asked me. I nodded. "Very well, John, you did well in protecting him. Now all you Marines stand down. Tell the ones that are inside the same thing." And with that, she briskly turned and walked away.

I turned around and regarded John. "So, who was that?"

"The founder of the Spartan II program. Come with me."

He followed Dr. Halsey and I followed him, leaving the others to help with the wounded and the mess that would need to be cleaned up. We got into a waiting Warthog and zoomed off.

3 HOURS LATER

"It was a good talk, Skirik," Dr. Halsey said as I walked to the door. "Good to have your services while you find a way home."

I just nodded and walked out. John jumped out of his chair and we walked back to our Warthog. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Good. I'll be working with you-as I previously mentioned- but I will also be helping with healing wounded and helping rebuild things."

We rode on in silence. We arrived back at the hospital to find most of the soldiers all but gone. When we walked inside, the place had resumed its normal business. When we walked in, another guard stopped us.

"Sir, you've been assigned a new mission with our newest ally. You and three platoons are to take over a small Covenant camp four miles west of the previous base you had been at. The force is also the one you defeated," the soldier said emotionlessly.

John nodded and turned around. We arrived at the base to find it a complete scene of chaos. Human's and human blood covered the wall, along with a fair size of Covenant bodies and blood too.

I ignited my light saber and Force jumped to the wall of the base. Three Elites ran up with Energy Swords and closed in around me. I back hand slashed one and killed one. The other two roared and jumped into combat, slashing and stabbing.

I noticed that neither complemented the other in their attack routines. That would be their downfall. I faked slipping up my defenses enough for the one on my right to jab straight ahead. I immediately slashed down with me blade, blocking it. The other smiled and took his blade high, bringing it crashing down for my head.

"Idiots," I said as my blade plunged deep in the chest of the blocked Elite.

Just as the second Energy Sword was an inch from my head, the wielder flew back, to slam into a protruding piece of rebar. John came running up the steps, blue blood splattered on the Spartan's right shoulder.

"Oh, I thought I saw your defenses slip up and I came running up here immediately," he said as he noticed my victory.

"Merely a trap to lure them into a mistake," I replied casually as we ran back down the steps.

We found a group of ODSTs trapped in the barracks by a group of five Brutes, three Jackals and one Grunt. John ran ahead and grabbed the back brute by the mouth, plunging a knife deep into the gorilla like animal's neck. I threw my light saber into the back of the next one.

I grabbed my weapon and jerked it out hard, barely having time to cut the arm of the next Brute's arm off as he swung his bladed weapon at my back. He screamed and fell over, my Force crush killing him in an instant.

Cheering, the ODSTs ran out and unleashed hell on the stunned enemies. We had taken the barracks and half the base during the next few minutes. We moved to check out the officer's quarter's and found Grunts with Shades set up at every logical and some illogical positions. Masses of Elites and Brutes swarmed and argued. We walked back to everyone else.

"It'll be a hard fight ahead," John said grimly.

"And every second we spend waiting gives them more time to strengthen," I reasoned. "We need to strike now before they get too strong!"

John looked at me and nodded. We both breathed heavy and started formulating a plan.


End file.
